This invention relates to an electronic converter, and, more particularly, to a converter capable of converting numbers between two numeric systems.
In various educational fields, such as economics, engineering and natural science, it is often necessary to convert numbers from one numeric system to another, or from one form to another. Generally, there is a conversion function which is utilized in going from one numeric system to the other, and an inverse or reverse function which is used in going backwards from the second numeric system to the first. In most cases, a general calculator can be utilized to perform such conversions. For example, in converting from the English measuring system to the metric system, the number is multiplied by a particular constant. In going backwards from the metric system to the English system, a different constant is utilized. When using such a general calculator for these conversions, each time a conversion is carried out, the constant must be entered into the calculator or its memory, and then the particular arithmetic function key must be operated. For example, in converting from the English system to the metric system, the constant must be entered and the multiplication key as well as the equal sign key must be operated.
While such general calculators can be utilized for these conversions, when numerous conversions must be carried out in both the forward and reverse directions, it becomes difficult to continuously enter the conversion functions and continuously depress the many keys that are needed to produce each conversion. Therefore, while general calculators have the capabilities of performing such conversions, they become difficult to work with when specialized type of conversions must frequently be performed.
There are also specialized calculators which can be specifically utilized for the purpose of individual conversions. However, such specialized calculators are mostly of the mechanical type and are, therefore, rather slow in performance, and both costly and difficult to operate. Furthermore, they generally contain only a single display whereby once the number has been entered and subsequently converted, it is no longer possible to verify that the initial number entered was correct. Additionally, even for prior art calculators with multiple displays there are many buttons and keys which must be operated in order to carry out each conversion and to provide conversions both in the forward and reverse direction.
There are also specialized nonconventional solid state calculators which are commercially available. These are however, in general, quite expensive and have many of the same operational disadvantages as indicated above particularly relating to the number of buttons and keys that must be depressed by the operator to carry out a conversion of a complete number from one numeric system into another. Where the number to be converted has many digits there is no assurance of the accuracy of the final conversion unless the operator has carefully observed the accuracy of each keyboard entry. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a conversion is carried out for each digit entered on the keyboard thereby always providing a direct correspondence between each successive entry and the converted number. The operator can thus always rely on the accuracy of the correspondence between each new number entered through the keyboard and the conversion without the necessity for signaling completion of the numerical entry. The latter feature of the present invention is hereinafter referred to as "on the fly conversion" and is carried out in accordance with the present invention using only standard 4 function calculator chips. A dual display is preferably used in conjunction with the dual keyboard with each display preferably dedicated to a separate numeric system. Accordingly, for each digit entered, the two displays provide a meaningful correlation regardless of how much time elapses between entries or the number of digits in the number to be converted.